


Wouldn't It Be Nice.

by smooth_sailing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, From the Beach Boys song, M/M, Wouldn't it be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_sailing/pseuds/smooth_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis' life is the Beach Boys song 'Wouldn't It Be Nice'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I either dreamed this idea or woke up at 2am and was half asleep when I thought about it, anyway this is what i wrote up this morning!
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

**Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?**

“Lou do you ever think about our future together?”

Harry asks from his spot in their hotel bed, fingers tangled, head resting on Louis’ chest and basking in the tingling electric sensation he still gets from Louis slowly running his fingers up and down his back.

“Harry what do you mean do I ever? We talk about our future all the time.” Louis smiles, squeezing his hand tighter.

Harry moves to sit up, removing all connections from his and Louis’ body before crossing his legs next to him and placing a hand on his thigh.

Louis frowns up at him but happily places his hand back on Harry’s.  
  
 **Then we wouldn't have to wait so long**

“Sometimes I wish we could fast forward time so we could be together properly now, you know what I me-” Harry was cut off by Louis’ lips, being pushed down onto his back again, Louis kneeling over Harry with his knees on either side of Harrys’ hips.

Before Harry could enjoy the kiss too much Louis pulls back, sitting on Harrys’ thighs as he begins to run his hands up and down Harrys’ torso before stopping and looking Harry in the eyes.

“You know I wish we could too, so much but for now this is what we have to put up with, and just think how fucking fantastic it will be when I can hold your hands in public, when everyone knows you pretty much live at mine in London and have our house in the States. But for now it sucks, it sucks so fucking much we can’t have that but at least everyone we love and care about knows about us and it will do for now okay.”

Louis hasn’t broke eye contact through his whole little speech and Harry can’t help but let a few little tears slip.

“Don’t cry you twat, just come here and give me some morning loving.” Louis smirks down at Harry before attacking his lips and tickling his sides so he is squirming underneath him.

**And wouldn't it be nice to live together**

“Do you know what the date is today Haz?”

Louis asks almost skipping into the room towards him before plonking himself onto Harrys’ lap, kissing him on the cheek with wet lips.

“No Lou I do not, I woke up ten minutes ago and since I came to Niall’s room for breakfast I have been talking to him, and then you rudely interrupted but I know it’s either the seventh or eighth of May.” Harry replies, wrapping his hands around Louis’ waist pulling him closer and kissing his shoulder while Niall laughs at Louis’ pulling faces whilst he talked.

“Well Harold if you had taken more notice you would realise that it is in fact the seventh of May and that now means there is only eighteen months.”

As soon as Louis mentioned the number Harrys’ face almost split from the smile that formed on his face.

It was getting closer, only eighteen months until Harry and Louis could buy a house together again instead of trying to have sneaky sleep overs at each others without the paparazzi lurking in the bushes.

Only eighteen months until they are taking a year’s hiatus and can change management.

“I cannot wait until we live together again, like proper live together.”

Harry places a hand on Louis’ cheek and turns his face so he can give him a proper kiss, it didn’t last long because as soon as Louis opened his mouth Harry pulls back.

“That is disgusting go and brush your teeth!”

Harry laughed before pushing Louis off his lap, Niall and Harry both smirked down at Louis as he pouted his lip and gave Harry the finger.

**In the kind of world where we belong**

“Do you think when we come out we will be a power couple?” Louis asks from the bed while Harry sits at the desk writing in his journal.

“Hmm what?” Harry asks looking up at Louis who is scrolling through something on his phone.

“Like Beyoncé and Jay Z or Angelina and Brad, or even Kim K and Kanye!” Louis sounds more excited with each couple he thinks off.

“Do you want to be a power couple? We could work with all different charities, do an Ange and adopt our children from third world countries.” Harry suggests, now he’s just doodling in the journal instead of trying to write some lyrics down that popped into his head earlier when they were by the pool.

“Yes, that is what I want, I want to run this world!” Louis shouts the last bit dramatically, looking over at Harry who is smiling at him like the lovesick boy he is.

“We’re not girls Lou, but don’t worry I will make this world yours.”

Harry laughs quietly as Louis hums in agreement and closes his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face.

**You know it's gonna make it that much better, when we can say goodnight and stay together**

“Are you staying around mine tonight?” Louis asks at the airport as they get into their drivers van.

“Umm, I was meant to go and see Grimmy so I was probably going to crash on his sofa or guest room if someone else isn’t there already.” Harry replies quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with Louis because he knows he’ll be annoyed.

“Alright, I guess it would have been nice to go to sleep together in one of our own beds and sleep of the jetlag but yeah don’t worry I guess you can just ring me in the morning if I’m not doing publicity with El.”Louis replies coldly, turning himself away from Harry and faces looks out the window.

Liam and Zayn trying to keep up conversation in the back of the car so there isn’t an obvious awkward silence, normally Niall would fill it but he’s gone straight to Ireland for a week to catch up with his friends and family.

After ten minutes Louis falls asleep and so does Zayn, leaving Liam to try and ask if Harry’s okay but he doesn’t want to talk about it right now.

They arrive at Louis’ place first, and Liam leans over to shake him awake, it’s like the little fight has been forgotten when he reaches over to take Harry’s hand as he says goodbye to the other lads but then his face changes from a smile to a scowl when Harry speaks up.

“I’ll umm walk you to the door, I can stay for a bit if you want.” Harry says opening his own door after Louis snatches his hand back.

“Don’t worry about it; I’m just getting my case from the boot. Ring me whenever.” Louis leans over to give Harry a quick peck goodbye; Harry knows that no matter how mad Louis is he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

Harry pulls him closer as he moves away and whispers in his ear.

“I wish I could kiss you goodnight.”

“So do I Haz.” He says as he pulls away and closes the door.

**Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up In the morning when the day is new?**

“Lou I’m so sorry about yesterday, honestly I shouldn’t have done that because I’m an idiot and I just thought maybe you’d want to sleep off your jetlag and have a bed to yourself.” Harry almost doesn’t stop to take a breath through his apology to Louis, he rang him as soon as he woke up after being called a giant tool by Nick and he doesn’t normally care about his relationship worries, so that meant something.

“Harry shut up for a minute, yeah you are an idiot and at least you’ve realised that. We’ve been together for over three years now right, why would I want to sleep alone when I have you?” Louis asks, Harry can hear the sheets rustle and he can’t help but smile when he hears Louis yawn.

“I don’t know but if it helps you feel any better I hardly slept last night.” Harry whispers because he can hear Nick milling about outside.

“Neither, ditch Nick for breakfast and come over, you can make us food and then we can catch up on Game of Thrones and sleep.”

“That sounds perfect, I’ll get Nick to drop me at mine so I can grab my car so I’ll see you about nine o’clock. Love you Boo.” Harry hangs up a minute later smiling, almost jumping out of bed to get Nick to drop him home.

**And after having spent the days together, hold each other close the whole night through**

“I wish I could instagram this.” Harry sighs contentedly as he sat on the opposite end of the sofa watching Louis eat the strawberry he dipped in the melted chocolate Harry just prepared.

Louis shakes his head as he slowly picks up enough strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate, bringing it up to his mouth to try and catch the melting chocolate, but it’s too late as he has let it drip down his fingers locking eyes with Harry as he licks his fingers clean.

“Do you wish you couldn’t instagram that?” Louis smirks as Harry just watches him, phone forgotten in his hand.

“No that’s just for me babe.” Harry puts his phone on the table as he crawls across the sofa to get closer to Louis.

“You have chocolate on your lips.” Harry stares at Louis’ face, biting his bottom lip.

Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry, trying to find the chocolate on his lip but before he can find it Harry leans forward to kiss him, licking at his lips and into his mouth as Louis lets out a more then satisfied moan.

Harry hears the sound of the strawberry hitting the floor and laughs into Louis’ mouth, feeling Louis shrug underneath his own body.

“Take me to the bedroom H.” Louis whispers against Harrys shoulder after he’s finished making a mark there.

 

A couple of hours later Harry walks back in with a wash clothe, smiling at Louis as he leans against the door frame, watching his boyfriend laying flat on his back with his arms behind his head breathing steadily with his own cum cooling on his stomach.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Harry speaks quietly not wanting to disturb Louis too much.

“Takes one to know one Styles, now hurry up with this cleaning shit and hold me tight.” He grunts, turning his head towards where Harry is standing but not opening his eyes.

Harry does just what he’s told, and lays on his side letting Louis fold himself into Harry.

“Today was perfect, no commitments, no worries, just us the whole day and the whole night and I don’t think I’ll ever let you go. Love you.” Harry whispers but as he gets no reply he notices the soft steady breaths coming from Louis’ sleeping form.

**Happy times together we've been spending, I wish that every kiss was never ending, Wouldn't it be nice?**

“Did you plan this?” Harry asks as he drives onto the motorway, one hand on the wheel and the other in Louis’ own hand.

“Yep well obviously! I wasn’t going to sit at home and mope around for a week whilst you and Gem visit your mum and Robin, why not go at the same time so it doesn’t turn into two weeks of missing you.” Louis smiles before rolling his eyes at Gemma who is pretending to throw up in the back seat.

“Oh god I would have got the train if I knew you two were going to talk about being parted for a week for the next three hours, and sitting in the back squashed because you’ve intruded Lou and have stolen my spot.” Gemma moans from her place behind Harry, he just laughs at her whilst Louis turns around in his seat.

“Oh do give it a rest, we’re in the Range Rover so you have more then plenty room back there, lucky he doesn’t have his shitty old car over here like he drives in L.A.”

“Heeeey, it’s not shitty it’s old and vintage.” Harry pouts and Louis smiles at him and pokes his cheek.

“Yeah yeah, whatever anyway I’ll be out at Manchester station then you won’t have to listen to how cute we are.”

“But then there’s only twenty minutes left of the trip.” She huffs and folds her arms across her chest.

 

When they had arrived at Manchester Station, Louis had half an hour until his train was due to leave and Jay would pick him up.

Harry had parked in a quite side street so he could say goodbye to Louis in private without having to worry about fans taking pictures.

“I’ll go to that café across the road do you want anything Haz?” Gemma asks, trying to escape the car before the boys say their sappy goodbyes.

“An apple juice please, thanks Gem.”

When she closes the door Louis pulls Harry into a kiss, slowly opening his mouth with his tongue so the kiss can become more heated.

“I wish that this would never end.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips before pecking him chastely.

“Me too babe, me too.” Louis kisses him again before they say goodbye and Gemma returns giving Louis a quick hug as he rushes around the corner of the street towards the station.

Harry watches with a pout on his face.

**Maybe if we think, and wish, and hope, and pray, it might come true**

“I miss you, I wish we could have family holidays together.” Louis sighs into the phone late at night in his old bedroom.

“Seventeen months, then we get to tell the world that we’re together and we can go on a family holiday somewhere nice and sunny, then they can piss off home and we can have a week of sexcation.” Harry giggles at his own comment.

“I’m hoping that means because we’ll have done everything in this location possible with our families we won’t have to leave the hotel room or house for a week whilst we can have loud, loud sex after a couple of weeks of keeping it down.”

“Yep, unless we get soundproof hotel rooms.” Harry smiles, loving that they can plan this far ahead knowing that there is something to look forward too through all this doom and gloom.

“Sounds perfect babe, now piss off I’m going to sleep, love you H.” Louis smiles happily even though no body can see him.

“Alright you twat, love you too.” Harry replies, also doing the same, smiling at the ceiling.

**Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do We could be married And then we'd be happy**

“Two months, can we start planning yet?” Harry asks, crossing his fingers hoping Louis will finally agree.

“Maybe give it another month.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and uncrosses his fingers.

“Babe just because we have two months until we can come out it doesn’t mean we have to get married straight away! What’s the rush?” Louis moves forward and places both his hands on each of Harry’s cheeks.

“It’s not really a rush Lou, we’ve been together for over four years now, talking about marriage nearly the whole time I don’t really see it as a rush!” Harry moans, trying to look down and avoid Louis’ eyes because he doesn’t want to seem too eager, but right now he feels like the only one out of the pair who wants to get married.

“H I know, but trust me once we come out and see how everything goes, we will buy a house together and then plan the wedding okay, give it about three or four months then you can become the biggest bridezilla ever.”

Louis smiles, and leans into kiss Harry’s forehead, then his nose, leaning back to watch the smile form on his face.

“Promise?” Harry asks quietly.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Louis responds, leaning back in but this time to kiss the love of his life on the lips.

**(Sleep tight oh baby goodnight Ooh baby sleep tight oh baby)**

**Wouldn't it be nice? You know it seems the more we talk about it It only makes it worse to live without it But let's talk about it Wouldn't it be nice?**

**Author's Note:**

> http://haz-boo-stylinson.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to talk to me x


End file.
